vaffandomcom-20200213-history
Lui Calibre
Lui Calibre, formerly YourHeroes, is a popular YouTube gamer and occasional Twitch streamer who lives in San Diego. He is known for his high-pitched 'squeaker' voice, which he uses throughout his videos to impersonate an innocent child. His GTA character wears the now Lui Calibre famous brown monkey mask with canadian parachute bag. His character in Gmod is either BMO, "Finn and Jake's living console" from Adventure Time, or a static Sonic the Hedgehog. Lui has volunteered and worked at pet shelters for over 20 years. His content primarily focuses on Grand Theft Auto V gameplay, with a majority of his videos being funny moments with his well known gang of friends, he enjoys GTA alot Lui met Vanoss crew back in the days of a gta mission, the mission was never completed and the friendship started from there. Lui and crew to this day have been trying to complete the said mission and its been said they have made a pact that they must complete it before they die. As well as GTA content, he has also posted Garry's Mod where he likes to run around and make cool videos. He Also owned a dog named Doggy, its occaionally a bad dog and one time peed all over Luis laptop keyboard and destroyed it. Apart from GTA and Gmod, Lui has also played games such as Borderlands 2, Call of Duty 1, DOOM, WWE 2K14, Far Cry, and numerous other games. His solo content includes Squeaker Squad IRL, a series revolving around Lui performing his squeaker voice throughout streets and places in America. He also performed the squeaker voice throughout Call of Duty games, and in his free time he is going full clutch on twitch speedrunning hes favourite N64 classics Legend of Zelda, Diddy Kong Racing, and Mario Kart. He joined YouTube around early 2009 and uploaded his first video in May of 2010. He first uploaded videos of Red Dead Redemption and Halo, and has also held a job on testing prototypes for CPUs, which he then set his mind on other goals from there. For about 4 months, his channel was left inactive despite appearing on his friends videos. On June 8, 2016, Lui Calibre returned to YouTube. His most recent video was posted on July 24, 2016. It's likely that he has quit YouTube, he now makes vine complations for pure fun and reactions on twitch. He tweeted a tweet stating that "he would not know what an active fan base is, as he only created videos for money". Because of this tweet he has lost 2.4% of his followers and 0.8% of his subscribers on twitter and youtube. His reason for the halt in his uploads: He stated this on his twitter, "There's just no money in it" Since late 2017, Lui has once again started appearing on his friends videos. However, his channel is still inactive. * "I became friends with the mutant gummy worm. I don't wanna kill him." ;-; * "It was a night like tonight..." (GTA V) * "my names Lui, and Imma monkey i like fire, I have a Pokemon named Charmander" (Speaker Lui: The Superhero) * (Real Voice) "I paid 25 cents for that actually." When Vanoss listing the newspaper (of all the damaged things) as free. (GMOD) * (Real Voice) "What does guacamole have to do with beds?" When Vanoss finds him as a bunk bed asking him if he likes guacamole, before killing him. Category:YouTubers Category:Inactive YouTubers